Underneath the Cherry Blossoms
by Tiger of the Fire
Summary: Sometimes it appears hard to move past old loves when with new ones. Yet true happiness is what matters. It's reassuring when a new love that keeps the truth. For love does matter.


_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi and the anime created by Toei, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Underneath the Cherry Blossoms_  
Characters_: Usagi Tsukino, Makoto Kino, and Mamoru Chiba_  
Pairings_: Usagi/Makoto_  
Rating_: T_  
Chapter_: 1 of 1_  
Genre:_ romance_  
Words for the piece:_ 795_  
Warnings_: shojo-ai, AU, mentions of past relationships, present tense language, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Sometimes it appears hard to move past old loves when with new ones. Yet true happiness is what matters. It's reassuring when a new love that keeps the truth. For love does matter._  
Notes_: Unlike the normal writing for a one shot, this is a bit of a short and sappy piece. The urge to write this particular story, especially after not having done so very often is a nice change. So hope that people like this little difference.

~!~!~

She sits on a park bench, her long blonde hair falling behind her. Her eyes stare at the falling cherry blossoms in the air. She closes her eyes and breaths in the soft fragrance that wafts to her from the breeze. A hand comes to rest upon her shoulder. She does not react or become startled; she instead looks at the person with a smile on her face. She stares at the person, a woman with brown hair that's pulled back into a high ponytail. She continues to smile at the woman.

"Are you alright Usagi-chan? You look as if you're a little lost." The woman sits next to her, green eyes shining with a light of concern. She did not take her eyes off of Usagi. She places an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders, rubbing them lightly. Usagi leans against the woman in contentment.

She nods. "I'm fine Mako-chan. I was just thinking about a year ago." She rests her head on Makoto's shoulder. The two remain silent as they watch the cherry blossoms drift in the wind. "I was just thinking of how liberating it was. I think he expected me to be heart broken." Usagi chuckles to herself, grabbing Makoto's hand with her own. Makoto kisses the slightly paler hand, causing Usagi to smile more. The two keep their eyes on what's in front of them.

Makoto finally stands, pulling the shorter girl up with her. Usagi lets her. She glances at Makoto's face to see what is on the other woman's mind. Makoto only pulls the girl closer, kissing her on the lips. "Forget about Mamoru-kun. He's out of the picture now. He's not going to be in that picture ever again." Usagi nods at the simple statement. Makoto drags her through the park and floating cherry blossoms. The two do not speak, just enjoying each other's company.

Makoto lets a sigh escape. Usagi's attention immediately focuses on the woman at that sound. She lets a look of curiosity cross her face. "What's wrong?" Makoto looks at her, her green eyes shining with an emotion that even Usagi is unable to recognize. She only knows what it means. Usagi touches her cheek. Makoto kisses her hand. "Mako-chan…Please don't get that look. I'm never returning to Mamoru-kun. I've never been happier than when I am with you like now." Makoto smiles at the words.

"I've never heard you call him Mamoru-kun before." Usagi smiles at her once more at the comment. She knows that it is a first for her. She pulls Makoto down, kissing her softly before dragging her down the walkway. The two stop, Makoto's eyes focusing on the person that steps into their path. Usagi looks as well, causing her to stiffen at the sight of the person. The person is a tall man with black hair. He stares at the duo intently, not speaking a word.

"Hello Mamoru-kun, I didn't think we would see you here." Usagi's voice is not as bubbly as normal, the tone more glib like than anything else. She takes a step closer to Makoto. The taller woman puts an arm around her, keeping her close. There is silence among the trio, but it seems to only prompt the man to speak moments later.

"Hello, I didn't expect to run into you two." Usagi looks away from him, her sky blue eyes turn to the woman next to her. She keeps her head turned away from him, not looking at the man she once dated. Mamoru looks at her, confusion written upon his face. He is not use to any other kind of behaviour from the young woman. People call her a friendly person, and she generally is. However, she is not appearing so in that moment.

Makoto pulls Usagi even closer. "We were just leaving Mamoru-kun. We will see you at another time." She turns around, leading Usagi the opposite direction. The shorter girl does not protest, as she has no reason to do so. The duo walks away from the man that was once a factor in their lives. He no longer is a part of that, something they are quite happy about. His mouth hangs open as they leave. Neither sees this. They only focus upon each other, their time together more precious to them than anything else. Usagi takes a hold of Makoto's hand.

They get a little bit away from Mamoru before Usagi pulls Makoto down. Neither remembers that Mamoru is still there. They bask in each other's warm kiss, their arms wrapped around the waist of the other. It had been a long year, but neither wants to change it. It was the best year of their lives. That's all that matters to them, and always will.

A/N: Well, this is a slight change from normal. Hope that people like it, and the sappiness. Later.


End file.
